


Jack's Smoothie

by SkordeSoldat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cum smoothie, Gabriel has big loads, Jack freezing cum, M/M, knotted dick, no knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/SkordeSoldat
Summary: Jack gets Gabriel to drink his frozen cum in a smoothie.That's it. That's the fic. It's short. Have fun.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Jack's Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought about by some post by a friend in April and it's sat in my TwitLonger for a while but figured I'd post it here instead of letting it die because I'd forgotten it until something made me think of it.
> 
> It's definitely a messy thing and not exactly _good_ , but hey..whatever.

Looking down, Jack knew Reyes was close. Could feel his knot starting to fill. Grabbing a nipple and squeezing it, he watched Gabriel's eyes shoot open.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
He stopped rocking down, starting to lift himself up off Gabriel inside him. "Cum in the ice cube tray." He reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand, grinning.  
  
"The fuck?"  
  
Jack felt Gabriel stop moving, shaking his head and staring up at him. "You heard me." Lifting himself up all the way, he felt the length slide out of him. Moving down, he grabbed Gabriel and started stroking him, giving attention to the head and swelling knot.  
  
"What are you doin'!?"  
  
Watching Gabriel closely, he almost missed the first shot, catching it on his hand and dropping it in the tray. "Freezin' it." He'd set the tray down under Gabriel's leaking cock, watching as it filled the empty tray. Running his hands up and down his legs, he felt the orgasm racking his body.  
  
"Why!?" Reyes sounded drained, exhausted. He was starting to soften and was beyond tired now. He wanted to know why Jack was doing what he was, but he also didn't give a fuck anymore.  
  
Carefully getting the tray in the freezer, Jack crawled back into bed.

* * *

Standing in the kitchen, Jack was grabbing everything for his smoothie. Getting his fruits and powders ready, he returned to the refrigerator, opening the freezer and grabbing his tray of cum-cubes from last night, he dropped them in, leaving a few in there.  
  
Starting it, he heard Gabriel moving around in the bedroom, stumbling his way into the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin', Jackie."  
  
"Morning, Gabe. Sleep well?" The blender had finished. Grabbing his bottle, he poured it in and screwed the lid on. Taking a sip, he tasted strawberries... and Gabriel.  
  
"Sure." Gabriel was eyeing his smoothie.  
  
"You want some?" He held it out, bouncing an eyebrow and giving a grin. "It's good. Added extra strawberries."  
  
Slowly reaching out, Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he grabbed it, popping the lid open and sniffing it. He remembered last night. "Is my cum in here?"  
  
"Noooo. Those are still in the freezer. You can check."  
  
Squinting more, he brought it to his lips and drank. It was thick, and coated his mouth. He tasted strawberries and cream.  
  
And a hint of cum.  
  
"MORRISON!"  
  
"It's good!" Jack reached out and grabbed it from him before he threw it across the room, setting it on the counter.  
  
"I don't wanT TO DRINK MY FROZEN CUM!"  
  
"But it's GOOD!"  
  
"NO! IT'S! NOT!" Gabriel jerked the fridge open, grabbing a bottle of fruit juice they had and chugging it.  
  
Jack stared, watching Gabe drink his favourite juice. When Reyes turned around, he grabbed the smoothie and drank more of it.  
  
"You are _fucking_ disgusting Jack."  
  
Shrugging, he took another drink. "But you love me."


End file.
